


This Door You Might Not Open, And You Did;

by SharpestScalpel



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/pseuds/SharpestScalpel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jocelyn and Bones have a friendly relationship. Jim overhears it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Door You Might Not Open, And You Did;

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vignette more than it's a completed story. The title is from "Bluebeard" by Edna St. Vincent Millay.

Jocelyn McCoy née Darnell was not what Jim had been expecting. Not that Jim had formed any sort of concrete image in his head of what she looked like - Bones had never really gotten around to describing her. It was just... it was just a surprise.

The woman in question stood just outside their doorway, on her way out. Bones himself leaned against the doorframe, a lazy smile on his own face as he kept hold of the hand Jocelyn had extended to shake. Her legs were bare below the knee, pale and curvy descending into the sweep of her ankle and the strappy sandals with just the kind of spindly heels that Jim liked watching women wear.

He had stumbled out of his room, hung over and bleary eyed only to walk in on his roommate and his roommate's ex-wife sharing a cup of coffee. The same cup of coffee. Jim nearly choked on his own cup of the strong brew when Jocelyn and Bones had exchanged heated looks and disappeared back into Bones's room.

Jim had found his headphones (well, Bones's headphones) as soon as the muffled noises had begun. He wasn't above casual auditory voyeurism but this was Bones and, more importantly, Bones's ex-wife.

Bones's hot ex-wife. Jocelyn had hair that was dark and glossy; it had probably been pinned up the night before but in their little kitchenette she hadn't bothered to tie it back. It tumbled in thick waves almost to her waist. She had a heart-shaped face with large, dark eyes and a generous, filthy looking mouth above a pointy chin that carried just a little softness. Jim hadn’t been able to stop his eyes from lingering on her body - she was tall and heavy, her skirt tight enough to cling to her belly and her ass, her upper arms generous expanses of inviting flesh bared by her pale blue tank top. It occurred to him that she might outmass Bones - which conjured interesting mental images he tried to banish out of some kind of respect.

"That woman always was a firecracker." Bones collapsed onto the couch beside Jim, interrupting the blond man's confused reverie. "We're gonna get our lawyers together, work out a new visitation schedule for Joanna."

That was good news. Jim offered a distracted high five. "That's great, really, Bones. I'm happy for you." But his tone didn't quite match his words and even Jim could tell his delivery was off.

“You gonna lecture me about how fucking her was a bad idea?” Bones was laughing at himself, which was itself a rare occurrence. That he was laughing about anything involving Jocelyn.... Jim suppressed the urge to go check if the world was ending. “Dammit, I know it is - and she does, too.”

Jim shifted to face his friend, his best friend. “She destroyed you, man. Like, when we met, you told me she took the whole damn planet. What does she want? For you to get back together or something?” It was blurted out almost against Jim’s will. But it was the concern that had echoed between the headphones in his ears as he tried to drown out the sounds of their intimacy, rattled against the arousing images he had tried to bat away. The anxiety had not abated when Bones and Jocelyn, considerably more rumpled than before, had reappeared to share another cup of coffee.

“The hell? Fuck, no. Never should have married that woman in the first place - and she never oughta married me when I asked.” Bones looked relaxed, truly relaxed in a way Jim had never seen before. “Learned our lesson, we did, about marrying someone just because you knock them up.”

Well that was new information. Jim’s mouth hung open and when it closed it, the snap of his teeth opened Bones’s lazy eyes.

“What? You didn’t know that? Got her pregnant, did what my grandpa taught me was the honorable thing even though neither of us was real sure about it.” Well-fucked and probably operating on too little sleep, Bones was all drawl and sliding muscles, adjusting himself unselfconsciously in his sweatpants before slumping deeper into the cushions. The curve of his back was a distraction. “Don’t regret it - Joanna’s a-damn-mazing.”

His mouth was dry. Jim had to swallow before he could find his voice and even then it rasped. “You never told me that.” He’d assumed... Jim had assumed a lot of things. He hadn’t wanted to pry into what was obviously a painful subject, had just quietly concluded Bones had lost the love of his life. “I just figured.... You never told me that, Bones.”

His roommate had the grace to blush. All down his neck and across his collarbones. That was, in Jim’s opinion, entirely unfair.

“Well, I guess I just didn’t want to talk about it for a while there and then it was a habit not to talk about it.” Bones stretched, arched away from the couch cushions before melting back into them again. “Listen, I think I’m gonna take a nap. That woman wore me out.”

***

Bones was snoring on the couch. Jim could hear him through the bathroom door. It was a strange counterpoint to the frantic motion of his hand as he jerked himself off.

Jocelyn’s ass would jiggle. It would hold a handprint, a big red print of Bones’s hand if he smacked her on the ass. She would straddle him, ride him with her hair tossing around and his big hands would fist in it. They’d talk to each other, tell each other what to do, what felt good. There’d be wet sounds, the sounds of skin and skin.

Maybe they’d tussle, wrestle around. She looked strong. Bones was strong but they looked like they were close to equals. She could, she could hold him down.

Jim muffled his groan when he came over his own knuckles.


End file.
